


Harry Potter and the Dragonlord

by MissCellophane



Series: Random Ideas I Had [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: A few spoilers for: Season 2 episode 7 The Witchfinder, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canonical Child Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Light Angst, Merlin raises Harry Potter, Merlin teaches Harry magic, One-Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Merlin, Pre-Canon, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Tags May Change, by the Dursley's of course not Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Merlin gets a vision and Harry gets a guardian who cares.





	Harry Potter and the Dragonlord

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Should be obvious but I don't own either series or any of it's characters.
> 
> This is a one shot and I have no plans of continuing it but if anyone else wants to, be my guest.

Merlin's head snapped up from his book when a loud crash interrupted the silence. 

"Sorry!" A pair of bright green eyes stared sheepishly at him from near a broken vase on the ground.

Merlin sighed in amusement "It's fine Harry. You'll get the hang of it eventually. Do you want to take a break?" He asked. 

He received a pout and a reluctant nod.

Merlin smiled at him "Don't look so down, It took me years to get a hang of my magic." He reminded him.

Harry waved his hand, fixing the vase he was trying to levitate. It was a pretty heavy vase, twice the size and weight of Harry. Merlin was honestly surprised the ten-year old was able to even move it but the kid was both a quick learner and powerful. Merlin had been teaching Harry magic for over six years now and during that time Harry had proven over and over again that he wasn't to be underestimated. Merlin could definitely see why he was the Wizarding worlds chosen one.

At first Merlin wasn't going to interfere, even with the vision he received he didn't really feel a need to, but after watching the small boy for a couple years he realized he couldn't just leave him with those muggles. Who burned a four-year old's hands because they burnt the bacon and then refused to feed them as punishment? Little kids shouldn't even be cooking in the first place! Merlin could just hear Arthur screaming in his ear about how disgraceful they were for mistreating one kid but pointedly praising the other. Merlin agreed. He knew what being neglected could lead to, what making someone feel worthless could lead to. He had seen far to many go down a dark path because of it and he would not let Harry turn out the same. He was sure Arthur would be proud of him for taking the boy away from all that hatred and neglect. 

They now live together in a small cottage Merlin owned, covered in wards, runes and spells of all kinds, some Merlin created himself and others he had learned during his many years of living. The cottage was probably one of the most protected places on earth but even with how well protected it was, Merlin knew Harry had to leave soon, even if Merlin didn't want him to, the vision he received about that Halloween night and all that followed after made sure of that. Merlin knew better then to try to change Harry's destiny. It would only lead to something worse if he tried, he knew.

"Why is it so hard?" Harry asked, pulling Merlin out of his thoughts. The kid was pouting at the vase with a look of betrayal "I can lift other things easily!" He whined.

Merlin smiled at him "As I said before, it takes time Harry. You may not see it but you have improved a lot since we started. You don't even need words anymore for most spells. That is more than any pure-blood can gloat about." 

Harry fell back on to the floor "I know." He sighed, staring up at the ceiling, Merlin had enchanted it to always show the sky outside. He tracked a slowly moving cloud with his eyes as he continued with "You've told me before. I just don't know how I am supposed to win a fight with my supposed enemy if I can't even do a simple levitating spell!" 

Merlin hummed "You're only ten Harry and I have been teaching you more then a simple levitating spell. Besides, Who says you can't win a fight with a simple spell? You know, I won a fight once by making a toad appear in a man's mouth?" He replied with a soft grin.

Merlin probably shouldn't have told Harry about the prophecy but so much of the troubles Merlin had gone through could have been prevented if the damn dragon didn't speak in riddles and so Merlin had promised himself he would tell Harry whatever he wanted, or at least what Merlin knew. It wasn't fair to let the boy go through life without knowing what everyone else did. He also believed Harry deserved to know why his parents died and what they died for.

"A toad? Really?" Harry's eyes lit up as he sat up. He always loved hearing stories about Merlin past, especially ones about King Arthur. Merlin always got so soft when the man was brought up, his eyes warmed and a grin tugged at his lips. Though there was also this heavy sadness just beneath, Merlin only brought it up once, King Arthur's death, but Harry figured out enough to know Merlin really cared about the man. His death had hit Merlin hard, even after all these years it obviously pained the man to think about it, so Harry never brought it up again.

"I haven't told you that story yet?" Merlin was surprised, it felt like he's told Harry everything about his days in Camelot already, the memories still so fresh even all these years later.

Harry shook his head "Nope, but I wanna hear it. Please?" He added softer with a light blush. He still had a hard time asking for things he wanted. He was sleeping better but sometimes he would wake in the middle of the night with a scream dying on his lips or forgot he was allowed to eat more then a bread crumb. It was still a work in progress but Merlin had faith Harry would heal from his days with those muggles.

"Right, well let's see," Merlin closed his book, patting the spot next to him and Harry eagerly slipped onto the couch next to him "One day, King Uther summoned a witch finder named Aredian to the City of Camelot-" As Merlin spoke he conjured smoke from the fire, creating images of people and places, it was a lot like those cartoons Merlin let him watch on the telly but without any sound. A smoky city appeared, opening it's gates to let a equally smoky man enter. Like with all of Merlin's other stories, Harry was instantly captured as Merlin spoke of magic, greed and flowers that made people see things.

"- and then I conjured a toad into the witch finder's mouth! King Uther ordered his men to capture him but he took Morgana hostage, threatening her at knife point. I made his knife over heat and he dropped it, He tripped backwards in surprise over a chest and out of the window." Merlin finished. The smoke recreated the scene of a room with five people, one of the men coughed out a toad, the man then grabbed the women next to him, his knife at her throat before he suddenly dropped it and stumbled backwards, the others moving out of the way as he tripped on a chest and right out the window.

Harry gasped "He died?"

Merlin nodded "The man was evil. He only cared for money." Merlin softened "Harry, not everyone can be saved. I learned that the hard way."

As Merlin's attention drifted so too did his smoke, It changed first into a women with flowing hair and a bright smile, 'Morgana' Harry's mind whispered, and a boy just a couple years older then Harry with curly hair and a grin on his face, 'Mordred' Harry's mind whispered again. He glanced over to see Merlin staring at the smoky portraits with so much regret and pain.

"I tried. I really did. But nothing I did seemed to change anything. There was so much I realize now that I could have done, could have tried, but it doesn't matter anymore. I messed up Harry. I messed up so bad-" Merlin took a shaky breath "And I live with that regret everyday. But I know now Harry, that some people are just beyond saving."

The smoke changed again to a frowning man in a crown sitting on a throne and then to a women with hatred in her eyes and again to another women and then a man, Harry quickly realized Merlin was lost in the past again. The images and people flickered and changed, going through different scenes and portraits before finally stopping on a brightly beaming man with a sword in his hands.

"Arthur would love you Harry." Merlin admitted softly. 

Harry swallowed thickly "You think so?" He asked shyly. From what Merlin has told him of the man, he was a great leader and even better friend_ "Also a huge prat Harry. I mean it. That guy was such a clotpole! Couldn't go a day without insulting me I tell you."_

Merlin grinned down at him "Yeah. I'm sure of it." He waved the smoke away and stood up "Come on, It's lunch time."

**Author's Note:**

> The last few smoky people were (in order) - Uther, Morgause, Nimueh, Merlin's dad - Balinor, and Arthur at the end.


End file.
